Akuroku Revolution
by Jules the Zealous
Summary: Akuroku, something-shot, M for later chapters if i ever finish this, X-over of Yamato Nadeshiko Shichi Henge The wallflower sorta, MAYBE M-preg


((Stay tuned for the actual story after this bit))

Hot water poured down around him, soaking his mane of fiery red hair in seconds. The water made its way down his sleek musculer body. He shampooed his hair, the sweet smell of strawberries filled the shower, when...

_knock, knock _

"Hey Axel?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I borrow your shampoo?"

"Sure, Dem."

Axel opened the glasss shower door just enough so he could hand the shampoo over to Demyx.

"Thanks, Ax."

"No prob."

Axel went back to his showering...

_knock, knock _

"Yes?" Axel was a bit agitated

"Can I borrow your shampoo?"

"Demyx has it."

"Oh thanks anyway..."

Axel was about to reach for his strawberry scented soap when...

_knock, knock _

"Sorry no shampoo." Axel said fully agitated

"ooh."

_knock, knock _

"No shampoo."

_knock, knock _

"Dem has it."

_knock, knock _

"No shampoo."

_knock, knock _

Now seriously pissed off, Axel pulled open the shower door yelling. (A/N: Please keep in mind that each knock was a different person and a couple minutes appart)

"WHAT?!!!"

"A-axel..."

"Roxas?"

Roxas was looking away blushing. All hints of anger had simmered away by now and Axel looked concerned.

"What is it Roxas?"

"I-i...uh...umm..."

"Yes?"

Roxas looked at Axel about to say something, but turned away blushing.

"Uh... Axel? C-could you p-please cover u-up?"

Axel looked down.

"Oh! Sorry!" Axel grabbed his towel and wrapped it around his waist. "So?"

"A-axel, have you seen my shampoo?"

* * *

Jules: -lmao-

Richard: For those who don't know that was a joke pawned off hana-kimi the drama not the manga, and yes I mean drama not anime, it was live-action.

Jules: And hilarious -tears up- I wish there was a second season

Leno: The everyone-is-asking-Sano-for-shampoo joke

Richard: Way to state the obvious

Leno: -grrr-

Jules: -is dancing on her favorite coffee table wearing a coconut bikini top and short grass skirt- I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts...there they are standing in a row, big ones, small ones, some as big as your head!

Leno: O.o Your girlfriend is crazy Richi... Richi?

Richard: -is wearing same outfit as Jules and is dancing with her-

Leno: -now lying on the ground foam bubbling out of his mouth-

Disclaimer: I do not own hana-kimi or kingdom hearts or yamato nadeshiko shichi henge (the wallflower) or anything else I butcher to make my crappy but lovable fan fics. So no sue-y!

Jules: Where's the shampoo anyway?

* * *

(Key gong ring)

CHAPTER ONE! SUPER GUY REVOLUTION!

"...So that's it boys! Toodles!"

STOP! Rewind!

"Boys? Would you come here please?"

"Yes, Auntie"

Axel, Demyx, Riku, and Zexion lined up and sat down on the couch in front of Auntie Kai.

"My nephew Roxas is coming to stay here."

"So? What do we care" Axel asked agitated, she had interupted him pwning n00bs in WoW (World of warcraft)

"Make him into a gentleman and your rent is free for three years."

"WHAT?!" they yelled as Auntie nodded

"That is _if_ you make him into a gentleman. But if you fail, TRIPLE THE RENT!"

-collective gasp-

5 minutes later after discussing it among themselves the boys foolishly agreed to this deal.

"Sorry boys I've got to catch my ride."

"Where are you going Auntie?" Zexion asked

"A trip around the world to find my love!"

She hops out the window onto a waiting rope ladder dangling from a helicopter

"So that's it boys! Toodles!"

"Huh?" Demyx mutters, "What love?"

"Wait for me my love! Fufufufufufu!" her laughter echoed through the gardens as the group of doomed boys watched her helicopter fly away stunned by her sudden exit.

* * *

Intermission

Jules: "Dancing with myself... oh oh, ooooh"

Richard: Yeeeah!

Leno: O.o

Nakatsu: Crappy Story Revolution!

* * *

A garden full of beautiful red roses and tall sakura trees. Nude and muscular greek statues littered the yard, and a rather large one of the goddess Athena. And amongst this all this at a stone table on wicker basket chairs, sat three of four gorgeous men that lived at this large Estate.

"Ah, my beautiful flowers, how I love you." Zexion said flipping his hair, holding up a large red rose and sparkling with cgi roses all around him. (A/N: Major OOC! XD)

"So he's coming today... this Roxas-kun." Riku said sipping his ice tea

"I wonder what he's like..." Demyx said poking around in the roses with a stick. Suddenly a few feet from him the rose bushes rustled.

"Huh? What's that?" The rustling stopped

"Maybe it's a rabbit." Riku said walking over to stand beside Demyx

"Hmmm." Demyx poked again at the bushes.

Zexion watched Demyx bend over and peer in the bushes.

"Usa-chan... where are you?" (A/N: Usa i think means bunny, i forget)

"Gaah!" Demyx fell back on his ass looking frightened. "G-g-g-ghost!"

Zexion helped Demyx up.

"What?" Axel said, he had just arrived when Demyx fell back

"Come out whoever you are!" Riku shouted at the bushes feeling a bit silly. The bushes rustled again a dark form emerged, bearing a overwelming dark aura.

"GAAAAAAHH!!!" They screamed stepping back

"Uh... hi?" The dark aura pulled back into the person standing there, revealing a short black haired boy, the hair covering his eyes. Head to toe he was dressed in black except for a priest collar, three black and white checkered belts, and checkered shoes.

"Oh?" Axel said walking up to the boy.

"Who are you?" he asked

"I'm Roxas."

"Eh?!" Demyx yelled sitting up, because he had yet again fallen over. "_You_ are Roxas?"

"Duh."

"I see! This won't be so hard after all! All you need is a haircut!" Axel said laughing patting Roxas on the shoulder. He hissed and pulled away sharply from the redhead. Something black and hairy fell to the ground.

"Oh shit!" Roxas said covering his head reaching for his wig.

"BLONDE?!!!!" Demyx, Riku and Zexion yelled.

Axel stared shocked into beautiful blue eyes.

* * *

Jules: Kinda lame...

Richard: Oh well, we'll see once you get reviews from new readers

Jules: It's not really following the Wallfower's script very well... -pouts-

Leno: Soooo Schleepy... -yawns-

Jules: Roxas is Sunako, Demyx is Yuki, Axel is Kyouhei, Zexion is Ranmaru (very OOC), Riku is Takenaga, Sora is Noi-chi. This will not make sense to people who haven't heard of The Wallflower (alt. Yamato Nadeshiko Shichi Henge)

Richard: Let them eat cake!

Jules: Cake is a lie.

The Path to Becoming a Gentleman

-Gong-

Jules: Reviews plz


End file.
